Wicked Embrace
by By Anonymous
Summary: Within this new book, Rafe and Alison are proud parents of a young boy who can ultimately spell doom for the entire world should someone from their past gets a hold on him. This plus the aftermath of The Gift is included. Please Read and Review!


**A/N:** What's good everyone? I hope you enjoy this book since it's my first PC fic, so please review and tell me what you think of it!

* * *

Sitting beside her windowsill, a young woman watched as the gentle snowflakes began to fall and build atop one another. For some reason, she found the snowfall to be a very relaxing sight as she smiled a cheery grin. Holding a warm cup of tea in one hand and flipping her hair golden hair back with the other, **Alison Barrington-Kovich** never felt more at peace than she did now. Turning her head to the door, her grin became even wider when she saw two bodies enter her home.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy and me just made snow-angels at the park!" shouted a very excited young boy as he darted straight to Alison, who welcomed him with open arms.

"You did **Tristan**? I guess that means you and you're daddy had a fun time!" Alison said as she helped took her son's coat off. It was amazing how much the boy resembled her, his smile was even identical to her patented grin. His dirty blonde hair was wet from the snow, and she carefully dried it using Tristan's scarf.

Standing at the doorway, **Rafe Kovich** smiled as he watched his wife's maternal instincts take over as his son recounted their outing.

'It cannot get any better than this.' Rafe thought to himself while taking his and Tristan's coats and putting them on the rack. Their cabin was very cozy and quite expansive; just enough for the family of three. Rafe took a seat next to Alison on the couch and tenderly kissed his wife.

"Aww do you guys always gotta do that kissie kissie stuff around me?" Tristan said as he covered his face away from his laughing parents.

"Well son if mommy and daddy didn't do this then you…" Rafe was stopped by Alison's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Tristan why don't you go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready honey." Alison interrupted as her son obliged and scampered up the stairs. Next, she took a pillow from the couch and playfully struck Rafe in his face as her husband laughed it off and touched his face.

"And what was that for dear wife?" Rafe asked while rubbing his cheek.

"For almost spilling the beans about how our son got here, dutiful husband! Mind you he's only five Rafe; I think that's a little too early for 'birds and the bees' talk." Alison laughed.

"Ah…well, maybe it's not too late for us then…" Rafe smirked while caressing Alison's neck. Submitting to his touch, Alison did not want anything more than to just let her loved one eviscerate her right there and then; however her conscience got the better of her.

"Stop Rafe, Tristan is upstairs. Save that testosterone for tonight." Alison said in a low and seductive tone as she got up from the couch leaving behind a grinning husband in her wake.

"I hope your cousin gets here soon, that snow is coming down fast." The young woman said from her position at the stove, turning off the fire from the pots.

"Oh yeah **Lucy and Kevin** should be here any minute, she just called me on my cell when Tristan and I were in the car." Rafe said as he went over to the dining room and started to set the table.

"Can you believe that they got married again? Those two always seem to find one another no matter what." Alison called out.

"I know! It's special what Lucy and Kevin have, kinda reminds me of you and I." Rafe said as he now made his way to the stove and enveloped Alison by her waist. She kissed his cheek and rubbed the spot gingerly and lovingly as she looked in his eyes.

"Rafe I want you to know, that no matter what, there is nothing more important in this world to me than you and Tristan. You guys…you're my everything. I just want to make that clear." Alison said with the utmost affection and love in her tone. Responding to it the best way he could, Rafe kissed her and put all of the passion and romance the two commanded behind it. However, the ringing of the doorbell interrupted their moment, and they both looked and grinned.

"I'll get it." Rafe simply said as he glided over to the door. Rushing into their abode and quickly pulling him into a hug was none other than Lucy Coe, clutching him very hard.

"COUSIN!!! Oh my goodness it feels like forever since I've seen you! How are you? How's everything? What's going on in your life?" Lucy rambled on breathlessly just as Rafe nearly turned blue from her bear-hug.

"Lucy…I'm turning blue!" Rafe said as his cousin quickly let go and the two shared a laugh with one another. She took off her winter coat and revealed to be wearing a very tasteful mahogany colored outfit.

"It's so good to see you. I see that your slayer powers are back and in top form." Rafe said as he took his beaming cousin's coat.

"They sure are, and I owe it all to this man right here." Lucy extended her arm as Kevin Collins made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled Rafe into a hug, and then found his way to Lucy's lips.

"I always had an inkling you two would find your way to one another. It's just great to see that love really does conquer over all." Rafe said as he and the married couple started to move into the living room.

"Yeah well Lucy knows she couldn't get enough of me." Kevin said as he placed an arm around her.

"Ha! Rafe will you please tell Kevin that the universe just has a way of putting two people who were made for each other together?" Lucy said as she was pulled into another kiss by Kevin.

"Well I'll be, Kevin and Lucy making out in my living room! I thought I'd never see that anytime soon." Alison called out as she came into the area amidst greetings by her in-laws. All settled in, the two respective couples began to catch up.

"So, how was the around the world cruise you guys went on for the past year?" Alison questioned.

"Lovely! So many people were there and we connected even more." Lucy explained as Kevin co-signed.

"But what's been happening in Port Charles since we've been gone? It's been a minute since we were home." Kevin now questioned as he set his gaze toward Rafe and Alison.

"Everyone's alright, more or less. Jamal is getting engaged to his girlfriend Imani, Ricky is still at GH, we haven't heard from Jack in a while, and believe it or not, but mom is _involved_ with Ian now." Alison informed then as Lucy raised an eyebrow at the last statement about Ian.

"I'm glad Ian moved on. He took our break up pretty hard and me and Kevin's reconciliation even harder." Lucy said as she looked in Kevin's direction.

"Aww, poor vampire." Kevin said in a sarcastic way just as they began to laugh.

"Speaking of which, how is the vampire action going?" he continued.

"To tell you the truth, everything's in order now. Aside from Jamal and the others, there hasn't been any kind of conflict lately." Rafe said. Soon after, the footsteps of Tristan coming down the stairs were heard and there he was, and he gunned towards Lucy.

"Cousin Lucy!! I've missed you!" He shouted out as he grabbed her.

"Hey kiddo!" Lucy said as she lovingly returned his warm hug and Kevin ruffled his hair. However, just as Lucy took the boy in his arms a very chilly wave of emotion struck her, and she gasped. That feeling was alien to her, yet she knew it wasn't natural…or a good feeling.

"Are you okay?" Kevin whispered, taking notice of Lucy's sudden change in expression. Quickly erasing it from herself, Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm great." She lied as she looked at a very happy Tristan.

"Why don't we start dinner, and we all can talk and enjoy!" Alison said as the group started to make their way to the dining room. However, that cold feeling that Lucy picked up from Tristan still remained with her, and not even the warmness of family could thaw her out.

'_Dear God, what does this mean_?' she questioned herself as she took her place at the table.

* * *

Near the dockside, not too far a distance away from Port Charles, the snow melted alongside the watery tides, and the roads were dangerously slippery should you drive to swiftly. In his black pick-up truck, the driver was aware of the conditions and turned up the heat in his vehicle to keep the car toasty. Rock music was blasting from his speakers and he banged his head to the beat of every drum riff and rhythm in the song. He was of course listening to a song by the now defunct band of one Michael Morley.

As he continued on enjoying his music, the driver halted to a complete stop once he came in front of a cloaked figure dressed in an all black trench coat complete with a hood over his head. Concerned, the driver turned down the CD and ran outside in the snow to check up on the hooded figure.

"Yo man are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry!" the man exasperatedly said. It was until now; the cloaked figure raised his head and looked at the driver. For some reason, the driver felt a tinge of fear sting his body.

The next thing he knew the cloaked figure had his hand violently clutched onto his neck as the figure choked him lifeless. He then felt a sharp pain go through his neck, and soon felt his blood being guzzled up by the figure. His blood gone in a mere matter of moments, the driver was dead and all that was left was the cloaked figure. Taking off his hood, the figure placed a hand through his silky black hair and wiped the crimson from the corner of his mouth. Getting inside the pick-up truck, he drove off leaving the corpse behind as well as blood on the icy road. The music began playing in the truck and the figure instantly noted it was "Desire" and he put his usual cocky smirk on his face.

Indeed, **Caleb Morley** was back in town.

-**Xtreme Slayer**


End file.
